My Flower
by NeJ Kazuki
Summary: A quick little one shot about Ezio, and the young thief girl featured in the third dev. diary. Ezio bribes "Christina" to accompany him to a banquet, despite all her protesting. R and R I presume.


**Disclaimer:** Assassin's Creed characters (c) Ubisoft

**A/N:**

So upon watching the 3rd Dev Diary, my mind is randomly supporting the coupling of Ezio and the little thief girl. (Along with Ezio wooing every female in the entire game though.) Randomly had this idea spark in my head during class, and decided; Heck, why not? It'll be fun. I'm not sure what the girl's name is yet, I checked "imdb" and randomly picked one that I thought it would be. Just a short little one shot while I'm working on "Finding Eden".

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

My Flower

~*~

"Il mio fiore."

Christina turned around, seeing Ezio standing closely behind her. All she could see was that sly, but charming smirk of his from the shadow of his hood. She scoffed, rolling her eyes, hands taking their place on her hips. She almost didn't want to ask, or acknowledge his existence, but she couldn't help but pry. Curious to what the man wanted. It probably involved money, so that was fine with her.

She playfully leered up at him, deep green eyes flashing in the darkness of the underground. "Yes?"

"I need your help." he replied courtly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She stepped back, shoulders snapped his hands away from her. "Really now? And with what pray tell?"

His eyes widened playfully, his teasing smile stretched ear to ear. "Well then it wouldn't be a surprise."

She shook her head, turning around. "I'm busy sir with other things. Find someone else to help you."

Ezio was silent for a moment, watching her walk away, swaying her tiny hips to taunt him. "I'll pay you."

She snapped back around, interested. "How much?"

"Enough." his arms crossed against his chest.

"No, how much?"

"Enough to make you more than happy. You know you can trust me." he grabbed her hand, holding it close to his lips. "When have I let you down?"

She flicked her hand away from his grasp, then very lightly slapped the side of his cheek. He blinked, stunned to be rejected the kiss. Christina thought he'd be used to that by now. "Last week."

"In my defense, that wasn't _entirely _my fault. Just, mostly."she was starting to turn around, Ezio dashed in front of her. "Please, name your price, and I'll have it for you."

"What am I doing for you?"

"Again, that would ruin the surprise." She rolled her eyes as he started to grin again. "Tomorrow, come here, roughly around this time, and everything you need will be here."

"Fine." She was going to make him pay her a ridiculous amount for this.

"Thank you. Don't worry, it won't be so miserable." He leaned over quickly, stealing a quick kiss on the corner of her lips. She flushed, glaring at him. Her fist was raised, ready to punch him. But in a swirl of white, the swift man had disappeared.

She did as he commanded, grudging, recalling his words. There she stood in the dark corridor, waiting as he said the day before. There was a chorus of footsteps coming towards her, she turned, seeing a group of women headed her way. She looked at them funny, usually their type would be on the streets by now. The ladies eyes settled on her, and seemed to brighten.

"Christina!" a red head said, quite excitedly.

She hesitated. "Yes?" she glanced them over. The brunette next to her was holding a very long, and beautiful red dress. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat.

"We're here to help you prepare for the evening." the brunette commented. She was next to Christina, holding the dress against her frame. "Impressive, Master Ezio was quite accurate with your measurements!"

She scowled. Of course the cod was! If she had a piece of gold every time she caught him staring at her figure, she'd be able to buy out the Basilica of San Lorenzo. "Get ready for the evening?" she asked, with a hiss.

"Yes, you're going to a banquet with Master Ezio." The red head replied, tearing off her hat. She rustled her fingers through Christian's black hair, trying to straighten it out.

"Wait, what?!" she yelled. She glared at the ceiling above, believing he could possibly watching her, laughing. "Is this some kind of joke!?"

"Of course not!" A blonde stepped in. "Master Ezio wants you to accompany him tonight. Although, he's going to be also assassinating a man at the banquet, but still he wants you to make an appearance with him."

She wanted to scream. Scream and punch something, unfortunately she wasn't cruel enough to hit the three women encircling her. How dare he! She cursed and screamed in her head. "No, I refuse, one of you go!"

"He requested you!"

"I don't care!"

The brunette sighed, grabbing Christina's shoulders. She stared at her intently, dark brown eyes fierce. Christina felt small for a moment, sinking away from her deadly gaze. "If you knew how much Ezio was going to pay you for, you would not question this."

"Well why don't you tell me first!"

"Because," she giggled. "That would ruin the surprise!"

~*~

She glared at the city passing by from the carriage window. Listening to the horses hooves collide against the cobble stone, and the cracks of the whip from the driver. She crossed her arms, covered in silky crimson fabric. It was a pretty color, she thought.

Christina hit her head. No, no, when I see him, I'm going to punch him. She wish the ladies hadn't taken her knife. She might of stabbed him with it.

The carriage came to a halt. The door opened swiftly, and there a pair of enthralled hazel eyes stared at her. She could see all of his face, his bewitching smile, short and curly brown hair. It seemed odd to see him without the hood.

He held his hand out to her. She took it, only because it was hard to walk in her attire. She stepped from the carriage, eyes widened, almost breathless at the manor before her. Lit up, parades of formal dresses, music filling the air with idle chatter. For once she wasn't having to sneak into such a place.

"You look," he passed a quick glance over her, "Stunning."  
Christina looked at herself. A crimson dress that split down her sides, with white underneath. Along sleeves caressing the tops of her fingertips. A small v shaped cut over her chest, showing enough, but very little of her bosom. Her shoulders were well covered, Ezio knew she was a stickler for modesty. Her black hair, brushed, washed, pulled behind her ears with a white rose.  
She glanced at him embarrassed. "I hate you so much right now."

"I know, I know." He laughed. Ezio held his arm out to her, she took it, grumbling and cussing to herself.  
"I promise to be on my best behavior." he said, waving to a couple they walked past.

"Really," she looked at him, he returned the gaze, she turned away feeling nervous. "I was going to tell you I would be on mine. Promise to not steal anything, and your make up artists took away my dagger."

He laughed, "My my, you are not happy with me now are you?"

"Just look at me." she growled.

"I have, and am. You're beautiful."

"Shut up."

She felt small, and speechless as they walked through the doors of the manor. Before her, a shimmering ballroom floor, people spinning and twirling to the music. Their fine jewelery sparkling in the fading sunset light. Christina felt Ezio tug on her arm, pulling her from her trance.  
"Shall we join them?"

"I can't dance."

Ezio rolled his eyes. "I can, and I'm excellent enough to make up for the both of us."

"Yes, I forgot how humble of a noble you once were."

She grabbed her dress, descending down the stairway with him. He let go of her arm, pulling her close to him. Before she could protest, they were spinning around in circles. Ezio had hold of her hand, guiding her. Christina felt rather dumb, misplaced, but as she stared up at Ezio who's smile hadn't faded since the night began, she couldn't help but find it contagious. She smiled back at him, deciding to make the best of tonight. Besides, she tried to tell herself, it wasn't everyday a lowly thief was dancing among nobility. For the money as well, she thought, and maybe I might steal something later.

The music slowed down, and Ezio pulled her into him. His lips met her ear, " Il mio fiore, I'll have to leave you soon, but I promise I will be back quickly, then we shall make our grand escape."

She nodded, eyes locking with his out of the corner of each others eyes. He flashed her a quick smirk, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Leonardo is here as well. I told him to watch you while I was completing my mission." he took her arm once more, guiding her away from the ballroom floor. They weaved through crowds, stumbling upon a familiar face. Leonardo smiled at her, bowing his head to Ezio.

"I will be back soon. Don't worry."  
"Ezio," Leonardo started. "I unlocked the door in the garden for you. Make escaping easier."

Ezio grinned. "This sir, is just another testament to your genius."

Leonardo smiled back. "You don't have to tell me what I already know."

Christina watched Ezio disappear through the crowd. She sat down in a nearby chair, Leonardo joined her, passing her a cup of wine. The two while waiting talked about matters of their resistance, very quietly though, and the evening. And as the assassin had said, he wasn't gone long. On his head though, was a random hat he must of stole, or acquired elsewhere. A lame attempt at stealth. He bowed to Leonardo, and took Christina by the hand, obviously in a rush.

"Time to run!" he weakly smiled down at her.

"What'd you do?" she smirked.

"I got a little clumsy. Oh look, guards on the second story! Good to see you again, Leonardo!"

"Have fun." the man replied, taking a sip of his drink.

Ezio had Christina by the waist, guiding her out the balcony. He picked her up in one swift motion, to quick for her to protest but just gasp out of surprise. He jumped over the balcony, a very short fall, landing gracefully on his feet. He dashed amongst the darkness, squeezing between shrubs, and flower bushes. They came to the door Leonardo talked about, Ezio pushed it open, passing a quick glance back to the party. He could hear the chaos erupting on the inside, they were safe for now at least.

He ran among the dark alleyway, Christina watched the world fly by, her head settled on his chest. She didn't quite mind this part. A glow of a street light illuminated their path, and the duo was back on the streets. Back to home, she thought.

"Ezio," she addressed him.

"Yes, Il mio fiore?"

"You can put me down."

That contagious smile returned. "What if I don't want to?"

"You're paying me extra for every step you take then." he laughed, giving into her whim.

"I have to report elsewhere, but would you like me to escort you back to the Underground?"

"I can make it from here. Although, I wouldn't mind the company." she smiled. Christina quickly leaned on her toes, and grabbed him around the collar bringing him down to her height. She pecked the top of his forehead. The gesture caught Ezio off guard, and the lethal assassin was blushing, and stuttering some incoherent Italian.

"Tonight was fun, but next time, don't goof up."

"Yes, I promise. Next time." Without a protest, she took his arm, both walking in good spirits to their home.

* * *

A/N: So about the ballroom scene. I tried looking up Reinssance dances, and failed miserably at such. So, just made them dance generically. Sorry!


End file.
